Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime (オプティマス・プライム, Oputimasu Puraimu), a Cybertronian was once a simple data clerk under the name Orion Pax (オライオン・パックス, Oraion Pakkusu), and satisfied with his job. It wasn't until he heard of an outspoken gladiator named Megatron and his call for an upheaval of Cybertron's society that he realized he was dissatisfied with his lot in life- and that the oppressive caste system hindered the freedom of all the sentient beings on Cybertron. Little did he realize that his boss, the archivist Alpha Trion, knew of a secret potential within the data clerk, and that Cybertron's history was at a precipice. Once he and Megatron discovered they did not have as much in common as they once believed, the lowly data clerk was promoted by the High Council to be the next Prime. Over the centuries, loss and war have led Optimus to appear stern and serious to most. But scratch the surface, and you'll find an individual who greatly cares for his fellow living beings, with a warmth and kindness his closest friends can rely on. You'll also find regret over the loss of a comrade to darkness, and the faintest glimmer of hope that he can be saved. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Peter Cullen (English), Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese), Alfredo Martínez (Spain-Spanish), Wan-gyeong Seong (Korean), Reiner Schöne (German, Season One), Klaus-Dieter Klebsch (German, Season Two), Blas Garcia (Latin American Spanish), Dariusz Odija (Polish), César Marchetti (Brazilian Portuguese) Once a simple data clerk, Optimus Prime was chosen, to his surprise, to become the leader of the Autobots. Optimus Prime believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. He uses his strength and bravery to rally his heroic Autobots to wage their battle against the evil forces of the Decepticons. His Earth veichle mode is a long-nose semi-trailer truck. Gallery Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Prime **Arcee **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet *Smokescreen *other Autobots Family Neutral Rivals *Megatron Enemies *Decepticons Weapons & Abilites Optimus Prime can form his arms/hands into blaster and blade-like weapons. History In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Orion Pax was a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records, mentored by Alpha Trion. His interests lay with the tales of ancient Cybertron history, but the more he learned about the past, the more he grew concerned about the present. There was a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful. In seeking a solution to this inequity, he found inspiration in the words of a gladiator named Megatronus, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Optimus and Megatron became close allies, almost like brothers. But soon Megatronus's ideals would become corrupted, and the two would become bitter enemies. Both Megatronus—now "Megatron"—and Orion Pax appeared before the High Council, and Megatron stated it was his intention to overthrow the High Council by force and instate himself as the next Prime. But it was Orion's speech that drew their attention. Jealous, Megatron left angrily and began his conquest, which resulted in countless casualties and left the Core of Cybertron itself poisoned. It was Orion's subsequent search for the Core that completed his transformation into Optimus Prime. The Core, the essence of their creator Primus, relinquished the Matrix of Leadership into his chassis. During the war, Optimus encountered Skyquake at the Battle of Technahar when the Decepticon was sent by Megatron to kill him. After Cybertron was abandoned, Optimus Prime's elite team of Autobots eventually made their way to Earth, where they allied themselves with the United States government. The Autobots were assigned William Fowler as their liaison, and provided an abandoned missile silo as a base in exchange for keeping the Decepticon threat contained. Optimus then sent a message into space, calling any Autobot survivors to Earth. Synopsis Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Good Category:Autobots Category:Team Prime Category:Primes Category:Decepticons Category:Former Decepticons